Afraid to Touch
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Keiko's cousin is coming to visit for a week. With the help of her husband she decides to set her cousin up with Hiei and Kurama. But she's had a hard past as is afraid of being touched. Can the two demons change that?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated with said show. I do however own Jess and her three animals.

'Thoughts'

-Hiei-

&Kurama&

/Youko/

* * *

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" A woman with chin length brown hair and hazel colored eyes, yelled as she raced around her room. "Keiko is so going to kill me." She ran around throwing things into her black messenger bag as she finished getting ready. "Now…, what to wear?" Looking through her closet, she found her favorite pair of jeans and a black fitted muscle shirt that had an evil smiley face and said '**_I may look crazy, but don't let that fool you. I'm much worse_**.

"JESSICA, HURRY UP YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN." A voice yelled from downstairs.

"I know mom, I'm coming." Jessica said as she grabbed her phone and ran down the stairs. As she ran past the kitchen she said "Thanks again mom for staying here and watching my animals while I'm gone. They aren't comfortable anywhere else."

"It's no problem dear, I love these guys." Her mother said. And then with a hint of playfulness she continued. "Besides these are the only grandchildren I'll probably ever have."

Jess stopped walking and glared at her mother. "You know I have no interest in dating. Besides I'm quite happy here with them." She said as she pointed to the two long haired tabby cats and the Siberian husky sleeping on the floor.

"I know honey. It's just that sometimes I wish you would spend more time around people instead of animals."

"That's one of the reasons I go to visit my cousin mom, you know that. Keiko is going to introduce me to her husband this time and I'm sure she'll find _some_ excuse for inviting people over to her house while I'm there. Anyway, I really need to go. I'll be back in a week." She said as she kissed her animals' goodbye and ran outside to catch a taxi to the train station.

Looking at the animals that were sleeping at the door her mother sighed. 'I hope she can find someone to talk to when she gets there. She really needs to find a human companion.' With that last wish she walked into the living room and got settled in for the week.

oooooTrain Station-With Keiko

Yusuke, who had been watching his wife pace the train station for a half hour, was starting to get really bored. Not that he minded watching her walk around in that light yellow sun dress that seemed to accentuate her curves, but he was annoyed as hell at having to be there. After brushing a speck of dirt off of his green t-shirt he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans and sat down with a sigh. "Keiko, can I please go? I really need to train and Genkai's waiting for me."

"Yusuke, would you stop whining already. I told you I have to pick up my cousin." A girl with shoulder length brown hair and soft brown eyes said. "And you better behave, she doesn't hang around with people very much and I don't want you to scare her away." Smoothing out her dress Keiko jumped when she heard a small laugh behind her.

"Ha, as if anyone could scare me cousin."

Whipping around Keiko threw her arms around the girl behind her and smiled. "Jessica it's so great to see you. I've missed you."

"I missed you to Keiko." Jess said as she halfway returned the hug. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jess? You know I hate being called Jessica."

"Sorry, Jess, I forgot. Besides it's not like I see you that often." Keiko said as she led her to where her husband was standing. "Jess I'd like you to meet my husband Yusuke. Yusuke meet my cousin Jess."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Yusuke said as he stuck out his hand.

Jess looked at his hand for a second before giving him a small smile and a nod of her head. "It's nice to meet you too Yusuke."

Keiko, who had seen the disappointment in Yusuke's eyes, mouthed that she'd explain later. Turning back to her cousin, she smiled and started leading her to the door. "So are you going to stay the whole week this time, or are you going to get a call to go home?" Keiko asked smirking.

A few years ago Jess had made up a call about her animals being ill just so she could get out of going to a party. So of course Keiko thought it was her job to remind her of it. It was a longstanding joke between the two cousins.

Glaring at her, Jess smirked back. "You're just jealous that I have the love of two men and you don't."

Sticking her tongue out at her spunky cousin, Keiko continued to tease her. "I'm sure Midori would be very upset to hear you talking about her husband like that. And Layf loves just about everyone."

Glancing over at Yusuke, Jess realized he had no idea what they were talking about and probably thought she was sleeping with two different men, one of them being married. Trying not to laugh at the look of horror in his eyes she started explaining. "We were talking about my animals." Jess said with a smile. "Midori and her husband Shale are my two tabby cats and Layf is my Siberian husky."

After listening to Keiko talk to her cousin about these two guys that loved her. Yusuke was beginning to get a little worried. Then when Jess turned around and explained their conversation he couldn't help but smile. "Remind me never to eavesdrop on you two; I'd end up either going crazy or getting into way to much trouble."

Jess couldn't help it, she laughed. "This guy is perfect for you Keiko. You two make a great couple." Still giggling she continued to follow her cousin to her car.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Yusuke invited a few of his friends over for dinner tonight so we'll be having dinner around seven." Keiko said once they had gotten in the car and were headed towards their house. "They are two very nice men named Kurama and Hiei. We would have had another guest named Kuwabara, but his wife is in the hospital and he refused to leave her side."

'How sweet' Jess thought rolling her eyes. "So do I have to dress nice or can I wear normal clothes?"

"Oh no, wear whatever you wish. I doubt that they will be dressing up anyway."

Yusuke remained silent for the trip back to their house, but when they arrived he offered to show Jess to her room. "That way you can start dinner honey." He said as he led Jess up the stairs.

Jess followed her cousins' husband up the stairs and down a hallway. She suddenly saw a picture that caught her eye and stopped to admire it. It was what appeared to be a fox demon fighting some rather ugly looking toad demon. The fox demon was silver with wisps of blue energy crackling around him and it had golden eyes. Just as she reached up to touch the fox she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump, before turning around and getting in a defensive stance.

As Yusuke was walking down the hall he suddenly felt the girl behind him stop. When he turned around to see why, he saw her staring intently at a picture on the wall. It was the picture that Kurama had painted of himself in true form, and had given it to Yusuke and Keiko as a wedding gift. Coming out of his memories he noticed her hand as it moved towards to painting. Before she could touch it he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. He had not been expecting her to jump and whip around like she had been attacked, and was unsure of what to do when she got into a fighting stance.

Jess blinked a few times and relaxed her body. "I'm sorry for stopping I was just admiring the picture. So which way is my room?"

Yusuke watched her blink several times and then she seemed to relax. Just as he got ready to ask what the problem was she apologized for stopping and asked him to show her to her room. "Umm…yeah…it's this way." He led her down the hallway to a room near the end and led her in. The room was a pale yellow and had a floral theme. "This will be your room; the bathroom is just down the hall second door on your right. Dinner is at seven so you have a few hours before then. If you need either of us we'll be in the kitchen getting dinner ready." As Yusuke got ready to go downstairs, Jess stopped him with a question.

"Hey Yusuke, if you don't mind me asking, who painted that picture?" She asked while glancing back down the hall at said item.

"My friend Kurama. Why?"

"I was just curious. Well I'll see you in a little while." She said as she shut her bedroom door.

With one last look at Jess's door, Yusuke walked down the hall hell bent on finding his wife and demanding answers.

"Dammit." Jess muttered to herself. "I didn't mean to do that, now he probably thinks I'm nuts." She began putting her things away in the closet and then sat on the bed examining the room. 'Geeze Keiko, think you could have put me into a scarier room.' She thought annoyed. 'I can't wait until I get back to my room. It's not so… bright.'

Jess pulled out a book titled And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie, and decided to read it again while she was waiting for dinner to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated with said show. I do however own Jess and her three animals.

'Thoughts'

-Hiei-

&Kurama&

/Youko/

* * *

oooooKitchen-With Yusuke and Keiko

Yusuke stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched as his wife moved around their kitchen preparing the food. He walked over and gave her a kiss before leaning up against the counter. "Keiko we need to talk about your cousin." He said seriously.

Stopping what she was doing, Keiko sighed and wiped her hands on a towel. Turning to look at her husband she gave him a small smile. "I know I was just hoping that maybe this past year had helped her change. I guess not."

"You mean she's always like that?!" Yusuke asked shocked. "She looked like she was going to kill me!!"

Shaking her head, she groaned. "You touched her didn't you?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with her acting like I was going to kill her?"

"Everything. It's her defense mechanism, when someone touches her she immediately gets ready to protect herself. That's why she refused to shake your hand at the train station. She doesn't like having contact with people, _physical_ contact." Looking at her husband she waited as what she said sunk in.

"So she was sexually assaulted?" He asked hoping that he was wrong, but knowing he wasn't.

"She's never told anyone exactly what happened, but yes she was. It happened when she was around seven. But like I said she's never told anyone, she says she just doesn't remember that year or so of her life. She totally blocked everything out so she wouldn't have to be reminded. I doubt she'd be able to tell anyone what happened now. I'm sure she probably believes it never actually did. But because of that she doesn't like people anywhere near her body." When she had finished she had tears running down her face. "The only time she leaves her house is for work or errands. She doesn't have any friends and I'm the only family other than her mother who she will talk to openly. That's why she comes here. It started when she turned fifteen and every year she stays with me for a week."

Hugging his wife Yusuke thought about what she had just said. 'No wonder she doesn't like to be touched. I wouldn't either if I was her.' Suddenly he realized something. "If she's been coming here every year for the past five years why have I never seen her?"

"First, we only started dating last year and second you were gone on one of your missions when she got here. She knew I was married to you and I sent her several pictures, but she was out of the country when we got married so she didn't meet you until now." Smiling at him she stopped his idea before it could even form. "And don't you dare call your friends and tell them not to come."

"But why not, if she doesn't like being around people why make her be?" He asked curiously.

"Because she needs to be around them Yusuke, that's why. She can't spend the rest of her life hiding in her house with no one but her animals for company. I think if she could find someone who just wanted to be around her she might be happy. She's been alone for too long, even in school she was treated like an outsider. And because of a few spoiled bitches she had for friends, she has no desire to hang out with anyone. She needs someone to be herself around and I intend to help her find that." Keiko said with determination.

Seeing the look in his wife's eyes and knowing that she was only trying to help, Yusuke dropped the argument and decided to ask something else that had been bothering him. "So why invite Kurama and Hiei? How do they fit into this plan?"

When he saw the stars in his wife's eyes he instantly regretted asking. But he was just too dammed curious to stop her now.

"They would be perfect for her that's why. Kurama is sweet and gentle and Hiei is rough and feisty. They're the best combination for my odd little cousin."

"You mean you want her to be with both?!" Yusuke asked. "Are you nuts, first of all Hiei doesn't like anyone and even if he did he wouldn't share, and second they are both demons. How could you pair your cousin up with a couple of demons, she's just a human?"

"Have you forgotten Yusuke that I'm human too? And I am happily married to you aren't I?" Keiko said as she began cooking the meal again.

"True, but you believed in demons when I met you. I doubt your cousin does."

"Who do you think convinced me they were real?" she said with a smile.

"Are you serious? Your cousin convinced you that we exist?" He asked confused.

"Sure, she believes in just about every myth and legend out there. Studying them is one of her favorite pastimes. I still remember that day, she started talking about how neat it would be if she could have a demon for a friend and I laughed at her telling her they didn't exist. I guess she took that as a challenge, because she spent the rest of the day explaining that they did. But the thing that got me was when she told me that if they never existed then there wouldn't be so much information on them. When she said that I had to admit I agreed with her. And from then on, she started discussions about demons and such whenever we met."

Yusuke whistled. "Your cousin is one interesting character. And to think if I hadn't married you I could have had her." That comment earned him a slap and a glare from his wife. "I was just joking." He said laughing. "You know I love you."

Just as he was about to kiss her again, he heard someone coming down the stairs and he turned around.

Jess came into the kitchen wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt with a gothic faerie on the front. She had her hair streaked with green and it made her hazel eyes stand out.

"What's up you guys?" Jess asked as she leaned against the door jam. "Need any help?"

"No that's ok. Yusuke was just about to go to the store for some more pop and I am just about finished." Keiko said as she smiled at her cousin.

Taking that as a hint, Yusuke grinned. "I'll be back." He said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. He glanced over at Jess and gave her a look of understanding when he saw her cringe, and then he headed out the door.

"Why don't you go have a seat in the living room until the guests arrive, Jess?" Keiko asked as she pointed towards the room behind her. "I'll let you know if I need any help with dinner."

Nodding, Jess walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Just as she was about to turn on the TV because she was bored, she heard the doorbell. "Hey I'll get that Keiko." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Thanks Jess. Just let them in and tell them to have a seat, I'll be out in a few minutes." Jess heard Keiko say as she walked by the kitchen.

She walked over and opened the door to see two men standing there. The tall red head had on a pale green dress shirt with black slacks and had dark green eyes. The shorter one had spiked black hair with what appeared to be a white starburst in the middle and crimson eyes. He was wearing black pants and a plain black muscle shirt and had a white bandana wrapped around his forehead. After a quick once over she smiled. "You must be Kurama and Hiei." At their nods she spoke again. "Keiko is finishing dinner and said she'd be out shortly and Yusuke is out buying pop. So I'm supposed to have you guys take a seat in the living room."

After they had taken their seats Jess slapped her forehead. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jess."

When the red head started speaking she turned to look at him. "My name is Kurama and this is H-"

"Hiei" The one in all black said, cutting off his friend.

Kurama looked at Hiei. &Hiei are you feeling ok?& He asked through their mind link, thoroughly confused as to why he would talk to a human.

-Hn. Of course, why?-

Shaking his head to rid himself of the questions that were forming, he replied. &Nevermind.& Kurama was confused, Hiei never gives his name out and here he was giving it to this girl they'd never met.

Looking back over at the girl he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over her form.

/Let me out Red I want to have some fun with her, she's beautiful./

&Youko be quiet, you're not coming out.&

/But that scent, you must smell it too. It smells like a forest in the rain. It's wonderful./ &Yes I do, now be quiet so I can talk to her.&

/Why talk?/ Youko asked seductively as he started sending images of the girl before them lying naked on a forest floor, smiling up at them with those gorgeous eyes.

Feeling his pants tighten Kurama yelled at the kinky fox in his head &STOP YOUKO! Not now, please.&

Sensing his distress Youko agreed. /Fine, but I will continue this tonight./

Kurama was grateful when Youko agreed to stop, but the promise of him continuing those thoughts that night made him even harder. &Damn fox.& Willing his arousal away, he glared at Hiei when he heard him laughing in his head.

-Problems fox?- He asked with a smirk.

&Get lost Hiei, I already had to deal with Youko and I'm not dealing with you too.&

Closing the mind link Hiei looked back to the girl in front of him. Though he hated to admit it since she was a human, Kurama's thoughts were very similar to his own. And that damn scent of hers was driving the little fire apparition crazy. She smelled a little like him and that caused his inner beast to howl at him demanding that he take her away and mate with her. 'Stupid human is driving me insane, and I just met her.'

After sitting down Jess watched the two men across from her as they seemed to space out. 'What are they thinking about that has them so spaced?' she thought to herself. Just as she was starting to get bored again, Keiko came out of the kitchen and welcomed them.

"Kurama, Hiei, how have you guys been?" She asked as she went to shake their hands.

"I've been well Keiko, and it's great to see you again." Kurama said as he took Keiko's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hn" was all Hiei said as he looked at her.

Just then, the door was shoved open and in walked Yusuke carrying two cases of coke. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, have you been here long?"

"Hello Yusuke and no we just got here." Kurama replied with a smile.

After setting down the pop he came over and gave Kurama a friendly hug before turning to Hiei. "Hey shorty, it's nice to see you too." Yusuke said with a smirk.

Hiei just glared at him and chose not to reply.

Keiko, who noticed her cousin sitting on the couch looking bored, went to stand next to her. "I see you have all met my cousin Jessica, she will be staying with us for the next week." At seeing their nods she began walking towards the kitchen. "Well then let's go eat, I'm starved."

Dinner was completed in comfortable silence and then they all went into the living room to relax. Yusuke and Keiko cuddled up on the loveseat and Kurama and Hiei both sat on the couch.

When he realized that Jess had still not sat down, Kurama slid over a little and offered her the seat between him and Hiei. "You may sit here if you like." Kurama said giving her his best smile.

When Jess heard his offer she merely raised an eyebrow and declined. "Thank you, but I'd rather sit on the floor."

Hearing her cousin decline the seat Keiko sighed. It was going to be harder than she thought to get them together. All through dinner she had watched both demons as they secretly eyed her cousin. 'At least I know they are interested. Now I just need to work on her.'

Hearing his wife sigh Yusuke held her a little tighter. He knew why she was upset but he wasn't surprised that Jess turned down the seat. What had surprised him however was the way his teammates had been starring at her all evening. But what had shocked him the most was the look of disappointment he saw flash across Hiei's face when she declined the offer to sit between them.

Suddenly he had a brilliant idea; he'd invite them to stay for a while. So Yusuke leaned over and whispered his plan to his wife. When he saw her eyes light up and that smile on her face he knew that it was a good idea. Looking over to his friends he thought about how to word his request.

"Hey Kurama, Hiei." Yusuke said. When both men looked at him he continued. "I was wondering if you'd like to stay for a few days. We could hang out some more before you guys head home." Seeing the hope flash in the eyes of his friends he smiled.

"I'd love to Yusuke." Kurama said after glancing back at Jess. "I haven't been here for a while so that would be nice."

Hiei, whose eye's had never left Jess just "Hn'd".

Looking at the clock and seeing that it was already eleven o-clock, he let go of his wife. "Well then let me take you to your room." Yusuke said as he got up from his seat.

Jess, who had been in her own little world since she sat down turned to look at Yusuke when she heard what he said. 'They're staying?' she thought. 'I wonder how much I missed. I guess I'll have to ask Keiko when they leave.'

With that Yusuke led Kurama and Hiei up the stairs to the only other spare room and stopped. "You do know that you'll have to share a room right?" He asked smirking.

When he got no answer he turned around to find them standing in front of Jess's door. "What's up with you two, you're both acting strange?" When they both turned to look at him Yusuke froze. The corners of their eyes had started to turn red. "Hey you two, snap out of it. No going demon crazy in my house." He said while shaking them both.

When they walked past one of the spare rooms they caught the smell of a forest in the rain. Stopping the two demons breathed in the wonderfully delicious aroma. Both of them felt their inner beast go wild and their eyes started to bleed red. Suddenly they both felt a hand on them and they were shaken out of their hazes.

Turning around to face Yusuke, Kurama spoke. "What was that Yusuke?"

Hiei just looked like he was going to kill the detective.

"What is wrong with you two, you've been starring at Keiko's cousin all night and now you're eyes are bleeding red?" Yusuke asked concerned.

"None of your business detective." Hiei said while crossing his arms.

Kurama just glared at him before turning to answer Yusuke. "It seems our beasts have decided they like that girl downstairs. They desire to mate with her."

Yusuke frowned. He was afraid it would be that. Shaking his head, he sighed. "You guys have no idea what you're getting yourselves into. She has had a hard past and it's made her a loner. From what I understand she doesn't like physical contact and if I were you, I'd try to not touch her. She gets very defensive and she might try to hurt you."

Hiei and Kurama just looked at him. They didn't really care what it took; they were going to have her.

Seeing their eyes harden Yusuke mentally smacked himself. 'Great now there are two demons lusting after my wife's cousin. Well Keiko did say she wanted them to hook up, I guess she'll get her way. I just hope Jess doesn't freak out.'

Figuring he better get them to their room before they decided to just sleep in Jess's, he led them down the hall to the next room. "You guys will sleep here." Seeing their eyes go back to Jess's door he cleared his throat. When they focused on him again he continued. "You'll have to share the bathroom with Jess." He saw their eyes light up and shook his head. "You will give Jess her privacy. Don't make me regret letting you two stay." With that Yusuke left them to go back downstairs to his wife.

The two demons walked into their room and shut the door.

Sitting down on the bed Kurama decided that they needed to talk.

&Your beast wants her too doesn't it Hiei?&

-Hn-

/Of course it does Red. She's perfect, her scent, –body-, eyes, -body-, smile, -bo-/

&We get it Youko she's perfect. But what are we going to do about it?&

/Well…/ Youko said as he started the naked images again.

-Enough fox- Hiei said as he shifted against the wall.

&What I meant& Kurama glared at Youko. &Is how are we going to do this? We are both drawn to her so we either fight over her or share, and there's what Yusuke said that we need to consider.&

-I don't give a shit about what the detective said. My beast wants her and I'm going to get her. And if I have to share, so be it.-

&What if she doesn't want you?&

Hiei glared at him. -What if she doesn't want you fox?- He growled.

&I didn't mean it like that Hiei. I just meant what if she's not interested in us?&

Hiei shrugged his shoulders.

&Youko what do you think, you've been awful quiet?&

/I think we should try and convince her to have us. She's to perfect to pass up./ Youko said purring in anticipation.

&Well it looks like we all agree then. If she'll have us we'll share.&

-Hn-

Kurama pulled out a book to read while Hiei sat on the window sill with one leg bent resting on the sill and the other hanging down outside.

/Have you forgotten Red?/

&Huh?&

/I told you I was going to finish the show tonight and I plan on doing just that./ With that said, Youko started sending the images of Jess lying naked in the forest through his counterparts head.

Groaning Kurama let his book fall to the floor as he fell back onto the bed. He felt his pants tighten and moaned at the feelings running through his body.

Seeing that he wasn't getting any complaints, Youko continued to send different scenarios through his mind.

Hearing a slight growl coming from the window sill Youko smirked. /Why didn't you say you wanted to join the fun Hiei? I have no problem making it a threesome./ And with that, the images changed again.

Youko continued to play the scenarios through their heads while they both laid back and enjoyed the fantasy. When he finally stopped the images, both men were exhausted and quickly fell asleep. That night they dreamed of doing more naughty things with the girl in the next room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated with said show. I do however own Jess and her three animals.

'Thoughts'

-Hiei-

&Kurama&

/Youko/

* * *

oooooLiving room-With Keiko and Jess

Jess looked over at her cousin. "Hey Keiko what did I miss?"

Glancing at her cousin she laughed. "Jess you really need to learn to pay better attention to what goes on around you."

"Yeah I know. I just got lost in my own thoughts."

Shaking her head Keiko smiled at Jess. "Yusuke invited Hiei and Kurama to stay for a while, so they'll be staying in the room next to yours. Is that ok with you?"

"It's your house." Jess said while shrugging her shoulders. "You can do whatever you want."

"I know that I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm only here for a week I can survive."

Smirking Keiko decided to ask Jess about the two demons up stairs. "So what do you think about Kurama and Hiei?"

Looking up she gave her cousin a half smile. "They both seem nice enough, although Hiei seems to like silence."

Glaring at Jess Keiko tried again. "That's not what I meant. I was wondering if you liked either of them."

Jess raised her eyebrow. "I just met them Keiko, how would I know?"

Keiko just sighed. 'This would be so much easier if the only thing she cared about was how they looked. But nooo, she has to get to know them before she can even see if she likes them. This is going to take forever.' She pouted.

Just then her husband walked over and sat down with her. "Hey Yusuke what took you so long, did you get lost?" She asked playfully.

Giving her a look that said he'd tell her later he turned to face Jess. "My friends will be sleeping in the room next to yours and you all have to share that one bathroom." Seeing her nod he smiled.

Suddenly Jess jumped up. "Is the Kurama upstairs the same one that painted the picture in the hallway?" she asked with wide eyes.

Raising an eyebrow Yusuke nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Because now I can ask him where he got the idea for images he painted. I want to know how he thought of them." She said smiling. "Plus I want to see if he'd be willing to paint one for me."

Yusuke just grinned. "I'm sure he'd be delighted to. Why don't you ask him in the morning?"

Looking at the clock on the wall Jess suddenly realized just how late it was. "Well I think I'm going to head to bed now, goodnight you two." And with that she walked back to her room and changed into her pajamas. She climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about talking to Kurama in the morning.

oooooBack downstairs

After Jess had gone to bed Keiko looked at her husband expectantly.

Scratching the back of his head he grinned. "They both want her bad."

"I knew it." She squealed. "They'll be perfect together."

"You do realize that your cousin now has two demons lusting after her, right?"

"Of course I do silly that's what I wanted."

"What if she doesn't? Now that Hiei and Kurama's inner beasts want her they won't leave her alone until she mates with them of finds someone else. That and the fact that since they have claimed her as their intended they are going to be constantly trying to get her to mate with them. Isn't that a bit much for Jess? You said yourself that she didn't like being touched and now she has two demons that will need to be near her as much as possible."

"Oh no, I forgot about that part of the mating ritual since I didn't mind you touching me, but Jess will defiantly not like that at all. Did you at least tell them that she didn't like being touched?" Keiko said worriedly.

"Of course I did, but they're demons. They won't be able to keep from touching her for to long. Their beasts will eventually demand her body and they'll go into their blood lust." When he saw his wife's eyes widen he stopped her comments with his hand and continued. "They won't kill her; they probably won't even hurt her that badly. But they will take what they desire and at that point they will desire to mate with her."

"So what you're saying is that if she doesn't accept them or turn them away within a short period of time, they'll rape her?" She said with tears in her eyes. "We can't let that happen. I have to go and talk to her about them. She needs to know the risks."

Trying to calm his wife down Yusuke began rubbing soothing circles on her back. "You can't do that sweetie. Demon law states that once an intended is found no other demon may interfere in anyway until the chosen has decided. And before you try and tell me you're not a demon remember when we mated you shared my blood. This binds you by our laws."

Realizing what she had just done to her cousin Keiko cried. 'I didn't mean to cause her any problems. Please don't let her get hurt, let her figure it out before it's too late.'

oooooThe next morning

Jess woke up refreshed and slipped out of bed. 'I wonder who all is up.' She thought as she grabbed a clean pair of clothes to put on.

When she opened her door she saw Hiei walking down the hallway. "Good morning Hiei." She said as shut her door. "Did you sleep well?"

Hiei looked when he heard his name and regretted it a second later. The woman he was lusting after had just walked into the hallway in a black pair of jean shorts and a dark grey spaghetti strap tank top with a red dragon on it. He heard her question, but was so involved with admiring her long shapely legs that he just answered with his usual. "Hn"

"Well geeze." She said rolling her eyes. "What a mouthful. It must have taken you years to be able to say that."

When he heard her comment his eyes connected with hers and he growled low in his throat.

'Did he just growl?' "Did you just growl at me?" she asked smirking. "What are you a dog?"

Hiei stomped towards her. "Bitch, watch your tongue." He growled out trying to calm his demon blood. His inner beast was demanding that he take her and show her who was dominate.

Quirking her eyebrow she continued smirking at him. "What am I supposed to watch it do, dance?"

Before Hiei could comment on how she could watch it dance with his, the bathroom door opened up and Kurama walked out.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kurama asked as he saw the two facing off.

Hiei just glared at him, but Jess smiled.

"No, just trying to teach the dog some new tricks." Jess said with a huge grin.

Kurama looked at Hiei and saw his eyes bleed red.

&Hiei&

No answer.

&HIEI&

-What do you want fox? I'm busy.-

&Don't you dare try to take her yet, she needs to get to know us.&

-I don't care, I will make her submit.-

Kurama put his hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed. Hiei glared at him, but at least his eyes weren't red anymore.

Jess had been watching the two guys since they became quiet. 'What is Hiei's problem? Can't he take a joke? I was just messing with him.' Blinking she focused on them again. When she saw Kurama squeeze Hiei's shoulder she remembered that she needed to ask Kurama about the painting.

"Hey Kurama, can I ask you something?" She asked as he turned to look at her.

"Sure Jess, what would you like to know?" Kurama replied with a smile.

Hiei, who had finally gotten control of his beast, decided to leave before he could do something he'd regret.

Watching Hiei leave with a sad smile she turned her attention back to Kurama. "I wanted to know about that picture." She said pointing down the hall. "Where did you get the idea for the demons in it?"

While they were walking towards the picture Kurama was talking with Youko, well arguing with him anyway.

/Tell her it's us./

&No way, she'd never believe that.&

/Oh come on. Just tell her the truth./

&And watch her run from us in disgust?&

As Youko was about to reply, Kurama shushed him and focused on the girl next to him. They had reached the picture and she was softly stroking the fur of the silver fox.

After asking him where he got his idea from Jess noticed he was thinking. 'Maybe he's trying to figure out how to explain it to me.' She turned to the picture and absentmindedly began stroking the fur of the silver fox.

/See Red, look she's petting us./

&Not us Youko, the picture.&

/Yes, but it's us in the picture. And if she'll pet a picture I'm sure she'd love to pet us./ Youko said suggestively.

Ignoring Youko for the time being Kurama turned to answer Jess's question somewhat truthfully. "I've always been fascinated with demons and so I decided to try painting them. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Jess said as she stared transfixed to the picture. "The detail is excellent and it's the first picture I've seen with the energy surrounding them."

"I'm glad you like it." Kurama said practically glowing with pride. He could just see Youko gloating in his head.

/Now tell her it's us./ Youko said smirking. /You know you want to./

Brushing off the fox, Kurama focused back on the girl that he was obsessing over. "If you like it that much I wouldn't mind painting one for you."

He watched as her eyes lit up and she smiled. Then without thinking she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Kurama froze when she hugged him, his mind focused only on the fact that his intended was in his arms. Her scent was even stronger and he inhaled deeply, regretting it instantly when he felt his arousal. With Youko's urging, he slowly lifted his hands up and placed them on her hips trying to bring her closer to his body. Suddenly he felt her stiffen and jump back. Seeing what appeared to be fear flash through her eyes for a second.

Jess was so thrilled when he said he'd paint her one of those wonderful paintings that she hugged him without realizing what she was doing. However she came back to reality when she felt his hands on her hips and without thought she jumped away. Fear flooded her body for a second until she realized who had touched her, and then she calmed a little.

Thinking he had done something wrong, Kurama apologized. "I'm sorry, I did not mean anything by that."

Knowing that she needed to explain her jumpiness, she sighed. "It wasn't your fault. I just don't like being touched so I kinda flipped out. I apologize for my behavior." Tilting her head down in apology she walked down the stairs to see if she could find Keiko. 'I really need to talk with someone right now and I know she'll listen.'

Kurama could only stare at her when she told him it wasn't his fault and apologized.

/I guess the detective was right./

&It would seem so Youko. Did you see the fear in her eyes? It looked like she thought we were going to attack her.&

/Yes I did. I wonder if that has to do with the past Yusuke was talking about./

Looking down Kurama groaned. &I don't know, but right now I think I need another cold shower.&

Ignoring the laughing fox in his mind, Kurama went back into the bathroom.

oooooLiving room-With Hiei

'Damn it' Hiei thought. 'I almost lost control. If the fox hadn't been there I would have taken her to her room and raped her.' He shook his head. 'I can't believe that I could sink that low.'

Hearing the fox upstairs talking with the girl he growled. 'That fucking fox is taking all her attention.'

Taking a calming breath he sighed. 'She's too feisty for her own good.' Relaxing against the sofa he continued to halfheartedly listen to the two upstairs. 'Hn, so she likes the fox's painting. I wonder what else of his she likes.' That thought made him growl low in his throat. 'He better not try to keep her for himself. If he does I'll kill him.'

Hiei was so busy thinking of different ways he could kill the fox if he took the girl, he failed to notice that they had finished talking and Jess was now in the living room with him.

"Hiei." Jess said quietly.

Startled out of his thoughts when he heard his name, he saw Jess standing a few feet away from him with her eyes on the floor.

"Hn."

Looking up and glaring at the man in front of her, Jess tried to calm herself down. 'Argh. I hate that stupid word of his.' Deciding to get the apology over with quickly, she started talking.

"Look I'm sorry if I offended you upstairs, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just joking around." She said. "I'm sorry I upset you."

Whatever he had been expecting it was not this. Hiei had thought she would have said something sarcastic when he replied with 'Hn'. He never thought that she'd apologize to him. And now he felt bad because she didn't understand that although he had enjoyed verbally sparing with her, he had gotten really aroused while they were doing it and his beast had tried to break free. It wanted her as much as he did.

Deciding his best bet would be to let her know that he did enjoy the conversation, he smirked. 'I'll just have to keep a tighter leash on my demon instincts.' He thought.

"Don't apologize, I rather enjoyed our conversation. In fact if you'd like we can continue it in private." He said suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

She may not have had any experience with guys before, but it would have been impossible to miss the hidden meaning in his statement. Blushing she shook her head to clear her mind.

When she saw him smirk she couldn't help but grin wickedly. "Why do you need some one-on-one training?"

Hiei looked at her a little confused, but lust was still burning in his eyes

Smirking she explained. "Dog training silly, seeing as how you're not very obedient I'd be willing to try and teach you the basics. Most dogs your age already know how to sit and stay, so I'm not sure what you'd like to learn next. Oh I know, how about fetch? I could teach you how to do that. Or maybe you'd like to learn how to beg." She finished grinning evilly.

Hiei glared at her as he growled, trying to hold his beast in check. That last comment had gone strait to his groin. Whether she realized it or not that last part about being taught to beg could be taken very sexually. And that was exactly how he took it. His mind conjured up all sorts of images where she was naked and doing deliciously naughty things to him, all the while making him beg for more. Here he was trying to not just ravish her and she was making things very difficult for him with her smart ass comments and the fire he could just see burning in her eyes. He was about to pounce on her when she started laughing. Blinking to clear his head of his demon haze, he stared at her.

When he started growling again, she couldn't help herself. She had to laugh. "Ha-Ha-Haa. You act so much like a dog. Hahahaaa."

Just then Kurama walked in and saw Jess holding her sides and laughing.

&Hiei, what did you do?&

-Shut it fox.- Hiei growled into his head. He was painfully hard and had no desire to deal with his annoying friend right now.

Kurama could smell Hiei's arousal but decided against bringing it up. And hey, who was he to talk. He had to take another shower a few minutes ago because he had gone through the same thing. Besides he just had to know why Jess was practically dying of laughter. He was a kitsune after all.

Looking at the girl as she contained her laughter, Kurama could not help but ask. "What has you laughing Jess?"

When she heard the question Jess looked up to see Kurama watching her. 'How long has he been standing there?' "Nothing, Hiei just did something funny."

Kurama didn't know how to react to her answer. "Hiei made you laugh?!" He asked astonished.

Raising her eyebrow and cocking her head to the side, she looked at him questioningly. "Yes, why do you sound so surprised?"

Shocked, he could only shake his head. "Nevermind."

"Well it was nice talking to you Kurama and you too puppy." Jess said giggling as she walked into the kitchen to see if she could find Keiko.

Facing Hiei, Kurama raised his eyebrow and waited.

"What do you want fox?" Hiei asked annoyed.

"What were you two doing in here and why did she call you puppy?" Kurama asked his fiery friend.

Glaring at his friend Hiei just smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Knowing that Hiei had listened in on part of his conversation with Jess, he came up with a plan. "I'll tell you what I did with her if you tell me what that was all about." He said pointing after Jess.

Deciding that he wanted to know what Kurama had done with her he agreed. So he projected most of what happened through their mind link. Hey, he wasn't going to let him see the part about her offering to teach him how to beg. That was something that she was only ever going to teach him how to do. He smirked at his own thoughts. 'Damn straight. I will be the only one she will ever get to treat that way.' Stopping his thoughts before they could go into further detail involving collars and leashes and both of them being naked, he focused back on Kurama.

As Kurama watched what happened he started to laugh. "HAAAHAHA. She treated you like you were a –snicker- dog –snicker-."

Stopping him before he could really embarrass him, Hiei glared at Kurama. "I showed you; now tell me what happened between you two."

Calming down, Kurama nodded his head. "Well she said she loved my painting and when I offered to paint her one she hugged me." He smiled at the look on Hiei's face when he realized that he had been able to touch their intended.

"She let you touch her?" Hiei asked. "I thought the detective said she didn't like contact with people."

"Well once she realized what she had done she jumped away from me. I swear I saw fear flash through her eyes for a second." He said, sadness lacing his voice.

"Did you do anything to scare her?" Hiei asked with a glare.

"Umm…"

"Answer me fox."

"Well Youko sort of got loose for a sec and had me put my hands on her hips to draw her closer."

"You idiot! If you hadn't done anything she probably wouldn't have been scared."

"I know that now, but I'm not sure she'll let me get close enough to try again." Kurama said sighing.

"We'll deal with that later. First we need her to be willing to hang around us."

"She seemed more than willing to hang out with you Hiei." Kurama said smiling. "Or should I call you puppy?"

Hiei glared at the annoying fox before smiling to himself. 'She did seem to enjoy our last talk, perhaps she'd like to do it again.' With that in mind he reached over to turn on the television.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated with said show. I do however own Jess and her three animals.

'Thoughts'

-Hiei-

&Kurama&

/Youko/

* * *

oooooKitchen-With Jess

Jess leaned against the counter when she came in to the kitchen. 'Oh my god.' She thought. 'They were flirting with me.' Closing her eyes she smiled. 'What interesting people. Perhaps we could be friends. All though I'm not sure that's all they want to be.' She thought, thinking back to her conversations with them.

Remembering why she was in the kitchen in the first place, Jess looked around for Keiko. Finding her not there she sighed. 'I guess I'll have to talk to her later.' Looking at her watch she found it was almost two o-clock. "Well I guess I'll just raid their kitchen and make myself some lunch." She said with a grin.

Looking through their fridge she started to hum. 'Now let's see, what should I have?' she thought as she moved things around. 'Salad, no. Lasagna, no. Ah ha.' Pulling a jar of peanut butter and jelly out of the fridge, she smiled. 'Perfect, I love PB&J sandwiches.' Grabbing the bread from the counter she started making herself a sandwich. Suddenly, she realized that Hiei and Kurama were probably hungry as well.

Walking back into the living room she saw them sprawled on the couches watching TV. "Uh, excuse me."

When they both turned to look at her she continued. "Would either of you like a PB&J sandwich? I thought I'd make myself one and I'll make you guys one too if you'd like."

"I'd love one." Kurama said with a grin. "Thank you."

Hiei just nodded his head yes. 'I may not like human food, but if my intended makes it for me I'll eat it no matter what.'

Smiling, Jess walked back into the kitchen to make the food. Five minutes later she came out with three plates, each with a sandwich on it. "Here you are." She said as she handed them out. "Enjoy." She was about to sit on the floor when Kurama walked over and took her hand. Knowing that it was only Kurama and he wouldn't hurt her, she still could not stop the shiver of fear that went through her.

When Kurama saw that she was going to sit on the floor again, he decided to make her sit on the couch. So he walked over and took her hand. He was thrilled when she didn't pull her hand away, but he still felt her shiver at his touch. Deciding to ease her fears, he spoke. "Here take my seat on the couch." Then he led her to the couch he was previously sitting on.

Smiling she thanked him, then after a pause. "Why don't you sit here with me?" She offered scooting over so there was more room.

Kurama looked at her surprised, but sat down quickly. "Thank you."

From the other couch he saw Hiei glaring at him.

&Jealous Hiei?&

-Fuck off-

/You're just upset that she invited us to sit here and not you./ Youko said sticking out his tongue.

Hiei growled and closed the mind link.

Hearing Hiei growl Jess looked over and saw him glaring at Kurama. 'What's his problem now?' she thought. Then she noticed that Kurama was smirking at him and seemed to be leaning back relaxing. 'Is Hiei jealous? Is that why he growled?' Looking back between the two she decided that was exactly what was going on. 'I think I can handle sitting by them.' Making up her mind, she glanced at Hiei. Scooting over she asked. "Hiei, would you like to sit here?"

Kurama who had been a little stunned to see her moving closer to him, was surprised to hear her offer the seat next to her to Hiei.

Hiei was just as surprised as Kurama but wasn't going to let the opportunity pass him by. He swiftly got up and sat down next to her. Unfortunately, moments after he sat down, they heard Keiko hollering for Jess.

"Coming Keiko." Standing up she turned around to look at the two on the couch. "I'll see you guys later." With that she walked out of the living room in search of her cousin.

After Jess had left they just sat on the couch stunned until Yusuke walked in.

"Hey you two, why are you just sitting around with stars in your eyes?" Yusuke asked them.

Looking towards the detective Kurama replied. "She sat next to us. In between the two of us and she made us lunch."

Yusuke grinned. "I get it; you guys are still in happy land huh?" Seeing their smiles his grin widened. "Well maybe you'll get her to be yours after all. Just don't forget to tell her your both demons."

Hiei and Kurama both paled. "I had forgotten that by demon law we have to tell her before we can mate her." Kurama said slowly. "What if she freaks out and runs?"

Hiei frowned as he thought about her possible reaction to the news.

Seeing the looks on his friends faces Yusuke decided to give them some hope. "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. From what I've heard she'd probably be so thrilled that she'd mate you right then."

Deciding that that was more than enough information, Yusuke left to go find his wife and her cousin.

&What do you think Hiei, when should we tell her?&

-If what the detective said was true, I think we should tell her tomorrow before we head home.-

/I think you should tell her now. Didn't you hear what he said about her being so thrilled she'd mate us right then?/

&He said she might do that Youko. But I'm not going to tell her assuming she'll just jump into bed with me.&

-Don't you mean us?- Hiei thought with a snarl.

&Yes of course, that's what I meant.& Kurama said placating the fire demon.

Ending the conversation, the two men relaxed on the couch waiting for their intended to come back.

oooooUpstairs-With Jess and Keiko

"You called cous?" Jess asked when she found her cousin sitting in her room.

"Ah, there you are. I was just wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me?" Keiko asked as she sat on her bed.

Jess just looked at her. "Are you feeling Ok?"

"Of course, why?"

"Uh, because this is me you're talking to. You know I hate shopping."

"Yes I know that, I just thought that maybe you'd like to get out of the house and do something." Keiko said exasperatingly. "All you've done since yesterday is read and wander around aimlessly."

"That's not true." Jess said crossing her arms and pouting. "I've also watched TV."

Keiko just looked at her cousin before laughing. "HaHAha that's -ha- exactly my -ha- point."

Jess sat down as she waited for her to calm down. "Fine." She said sighing. "But do we have to go shopping, can't we do something else?"

"Definetly." Keiko replied. "We can do whatever you want." Seeing her cousins' eyes light up she frowned. "But it has to involve people."

"Keiko." Jess whined. "Come on, can't we just go to a bookstore or something?"

"Absolutely not. You come here for human interaction and that's just what you're going to do."

"Fine." Jess said groaning. Then she perked up. "Then how about a p-."

"And no pet store's either." Keiko said cutting her cousin off.

Sighing, Jess pouted.

Suddenly Keiko got a great idea. "How about we go out dancing?"

Jess's eyes shot open. "Are you nuts? I will never go dancing."

"Ah, come on Jess. You danced as a child."

"That was for competitions, not clubs."

"It's the same thing." Waving her hand to stop her cousins' protest she continued. "Dancing is dancing, the only difference is you had to practice for your competitions and to dance at a club all you need is a killer outfit."

Jess's eyes widened as she backed away from her cousin. "Stay back. I won't wear any of those sluty type clothes."

Keiko just grinned. "Nope, I have something much better in mind."

Suddenly Yusuke walked in. "Hey there you are. I've been looking for you." He said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

Seeing Yusuke, Jess ran behind him and hid. "Yusuke, you've gotta help me. Keiko is going to try and drag me to a club."

Looking at his wife, he grinned. "That's a wonderful idea. I'll invite Hiei and Kurama to come too." Giving his wife one last kiss he headed to the door.

"Wait, you have to save me." Jess cried as she ran after him.

Laughing he said. "Have fun you two, we'll leave in a few hours." With that he closed the door smiling as he heard Jess's screams of terror. 'The guys are going to love this information.' He thought to himself.

When he walked into the living room he saw the two still sitting on the couch, in the same spots he'd left them in. Clearing his throat to get their attention, he grinned. "Guess what, Keiko is dragging Jess to a club and I invited you guys to come along." Seeing their eyes glaze over he smirked. 'They're probably thinking about Jess in a skimpy outfit.' "Oh, we leave in a couple of hours, so you'd better get ready."

With that he headed off towards the laundry room to find some clothes of his own. 'This is going to be one hell of a night.' He thought to himself.

oooooFront Door-Three Hours Later

Yusuke stood in front of the door in a pair of tight, worn out blue jeans and a white wife beater, waiting for the rest or the gang to get there.

Hearing footsteps he turned towards the stairs and saw Kurama and Hiei come down. Kurama was wearing a pair of black jeans and a blood red muscle shirt that fit him like a second skin. He had his red hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck with a few strands framing his face. Hiei wore a pair of baggy black cargo pants and had a tight black tank top on. His hands were in his pockets, and he pulled them out just long enough to straighten the white bandana on his forehead.

'Guess they both wanted to look their best for Jess.' Yusuke thought. Glancing back at his watch he sighed. "Well I guess we're just waiting for my wife and her cousin now."

"Chill out honey, we're here." Keiko said as she walked towards them. She was wearing a short baby blue skirt, with a light pink t-shirt and pumps. "Jess just took forever to get ready." She said smirking since she knew her cousin could hear her.

"I only took forever because you kept picking out things I'd never be caught dead in." Jess said as she walked down to them. "Honestly Keiko it's all _your_ fault."

When she walked into their sight both demons groaned. She was wearing a short black skirt with strappy heels that showed off most of her long legs, and a black spaghetti strap tank top with red flames on it that ended an inch above her navel and showed off some of her toned stomach. They both felt their pants tighten and their minds decided to go off onto more perverted thoughts.

"I know." Keiko said smiling. Glancing at the two demons she mentally jumped for joy. She winked at her husband before grabbing Jess's hand and heading for the door. "Well let's get going you guys; it's time to have some fun and party."

Giggling, Keiko led Jess outside while she mumbled about stupid cousins' and their stupid ideas.

When the two girls left Yusuke turned to his friends and snapped his fingers in front of their faces. "Hey you two snap out of it. The girls are already outside waiting for us."

Blinking out of their hazes, they nodded and followed the detective to his car.

/Did you see how H-O-T she looked? It made me want to pounce on her right then./ Youko asked purring. /I can't wait until I get to feel those legs of hers wrapped around my waist as I p--./

&Yes she did look gorgeous.& Kurama said cutting of his counterparts perverted thoughts.

-Hn-

/Hey shorty enjoyed the show as much as we did, so why didn't we just take her upstairs? I know you wanted to./

&It doesn't work that way Youko. She has to accept us as demons before we can do _that_ with her. You know that.&

-Enough of this conversation.- Hiei said shifting uncomfortably. If he had to listen to that damn fox any longer his control would snap and he would probably end up doing just what the fox wanted to do. 'Dammit, we'll have to tell her tonight. I have to know if she will let us mate her. My inner beast will not wait any longer.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated with said show. I do however own Jess and her three animals.

'Thoughts'

-Hiei-

&Kurama&

/Youko/

* * *

oooooAt the Club

As soon as they got to the club Keiko and Yusuke took off so they could have some alone time, while Jess just sat at a table with Hiei and Kurama.

An hour passed and Jess was getting really bored just watching girls come up and ask the two men beside her to dance. It was always the same routine. Girl walks up, girl asks them to dance, girl gets told no. 'Well sometimes it wasn't quite that nice.' She thought, remembering one girl who was hanging all over Hiei. He had growled at her to get the fuck away from him or he'd make sure she could never dance again.

After telling the tenth girl no, Kurama stood and turned to Jess. "May I have this dance?" He asked while offering her his hand.

Hearing the question brought Jess out of her musings, and she looked up at Kurama. Glancing to the dance floor, back to Kurama and then down to her lap, she sighed. "Um well… you see… I don't exactly know how to do this kind of dancing, 'and I'm not sure I want to'." She added under her breath when she saw the couples grinding up against each other. Shuddering she glanced back up to his face.

If they hadn't been demons they never would have heard her muttered comment, but there was no way they could have missed her shudder. So deciding that maybe getting out of there would be a better option, Kurama told Hiei of his plan mentally before grinning at Jess.

"How about we go for a walk instead?" Kurama asked Jess sweetly. "I believe I saw a park a block away from here."

Seeing the happiness shine in her eyes, the two demons smiled. Maybe if the walk went well, they would be able to tell her that they were demons at the park.

Deciding to save some time, Hiei mentally told the detective that they were taking Jess for a walk to the park. When Yusuke started giving him advice on how to go about courting her, Hiei abruptly closed the link and focused back on the two in-front of him.

"That would be great." Jess said smiling. "I just have to find Keiko to let her know I'm leaving for a bit." Getting up to find her cousin, she was stopped by a hand on her arm and she tensed.

Seeing her tense, Kurama released her arm and backed up a couple of feet. "Don't worry, Hiei already told them menta-I mean called them." When Jess smiled and nodded her head, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Seeing Hiei's glare he mentally apologized. He had not meant to say that, but at least Jess hadn't said anything about it.

"Let's go." Hiei said getting up from his seat. He wanted to get her to a private location and tell her as soon as possible.

"Ok. Lead the way." Jess said as she followed the two men out of the club, thrilled that she wouldn't have to be surrounded by all those people anymore.

The walk to the park was silent on account of the fact that Jess looked so peaceful that the two demons decided to just keep quiet.

Once there, they found a bench and they all sat down with Jess in the middle. The bench was long enough to have about a foot of space between each person and the guys felt it would be best if they stayed out of her personal space. For the time being anyway.

Jess tipped her head back after sitting and looked up at the full moon. This movement caused her hair to slide back away from her face and shoulders, and made her neck visible to the two sitting beside her.

Seeing her neck bared to them, Hiei and Kurama's eyes started to bleed red as their inner demons fought to break free and place their marks on her silky smooth skin. Growling they both fought their beasts down and knew that if they didn't tell her now they would end up forcing her, and neither of them wanted to do that to her.

Hearing the two men beside her growl Jess lifted her head up and looked at them. Cocking her head, she looked questioningly at Kurama. "Since when do you growl?" She asked with a confused expression on her face. "I thought only the puppy here did." She said, pointing at Hiei.

Deciding it was now or never, Kurama sighed and nodded to Hiei. Looking back at Jess he took her hand in his and was pleased when, although she tensed, she didn't pull her hand away. "Jess we need to tell you something."

Looking bewildered, she nodded. "Sure you can tell me anything you want."

"Well…..." He started. He was nervous and was postponing it for as long as he possibly could.

"We're demons." Hiei finished bluntly.

Glaring at Hiei for being so direct, Kurama turned back to Jess and awaited her outburst. He was surprised by what she did.

"Really?!" Jess asked excitedly. Then she stopped smiling and glared at them. "Wait, did Keiko put you up to this?" She demanded.

Both demons were shocked, first she sounded thrilled and now she asks if her cousin told them to tell her that.

"Of course not woman, why would I lie?" Hiei said annoyed.

Turning to face Hiei she growled, at least as well as a human can. "How would I know, I only met you yesterday. It's not like I can read your mind."

Hearing her attempt at a growl made both demons arousal grow even more. She was torturing them and she didn't even realize it.

Hiei just smirked when he heard her last comment. "You may not be able to, but I can."

Jess just looked at him. "You can what?" She asked.

"I can read minds." He said still smirking.

She looked at him for a few seconds and then laughed. "Yeah right, prove it." She challenged. "I'm thinking of a number and a color what are they?" '13 and Silver'

"13 and Silver." Hiei said cockily.

Jess eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Then you really are demons?" She asked shocked.

They both just nodded their heads and waited for the information to finish sinking in.

"That's so cool!!" She said clapping her hands together. "What kind? Do you have a true form? Is what I've read true? Can yo-."

Covering her mouth, Kurama stopped her questions. "Are you going to let us answer?" He asked still covering her mouth. When she nodded, he released her mouth and started explaining. "Hiei is a fire apparition and I am a human with a fox demons soul."

"I read about that once." Jess said interrupting Kurama. "It happens when a dying demon takes refuge in a fetus. The child is born with a human soul along with that of the demons."

"Correct." Kurama said. "Now…" He said looking at Jess as she grinned sheepishly. "To answer your other questions, yes we each have a true form that we may take, and most of the information you read about our kind is true. Well at least all the stuff that was written over one hundred years ago."

Jess looked at them both in awe. And then because she just had to know she asked. "Can I see your true forms?"

Knowing that if she decided to mate with them she would see them anyway, they both nodded.

Hiei was very nervous, he was sure she'd love Youko's form, but his wasn't as nice. He was almost certain that she would freak out and never want to see him again. That made his heart ache and he sighed. 'I have to, I don't have a choice. And if she runs then so be it.' Truth be told though, he wanted nothing more than for her to accept his true form with open arms. 'Yeah right, that'll never happen.'

Kurama, knowing that he'd have to go first stood up and faced Jess. And with one last warning to his counterpart about not being perverted, he let Youko take control.

Jess watched fascinated as Kurama's red hair turned silver and his clothes changed to a white older style fighting outfit. Seeing something twitch behind him, she leaned over and peered around his back. "Oh my god how cute, a tail!!" She squealed as she jumped up and started petting it. She was so focused on what she was doing that when he started purring she became startled, dropping his tail and apologizing. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to touch you like that." She said with her head bowed.

"I don't mind at all." A deep sexy voice said. "In fact I'd really like you to continue." He said seductively.

Fighting down a blush, she looked back at his face and noticed that he had two fuzzy, cat like ears on top of his head.

Seeing her eyes on his ears, Youko smirked. "It's nice to finally meet you Jess." He purred out. "It has been hell sitting in Kurama's head watching you and not being able to feel you." With that, he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "My name is Youko, and I am the demon soul that's housed within Kurama." When he saw her blush deepen, he started getting closer to her until he heard Hiei growl.

-Back off Fox.- He snarled.

/What's the matter puppy someone else have your toy?/ Youko asked smirking.

&Youko behave.&

/But why?/ Youko pouted. /She seems to like the attention./

Before either of them could answer, they heard Jess speak.

Hearing Hiei's growl Jess backed away from Youko and turned towards him. "So what do you look like Hiei?"

Hiei just looked away and sighed. "I don't think you'll like what you see."

Hearing the pain in his voice Jess walked over and took his hand in both of hers. "Just try me." She said with a smirk.

After seeing her smirk, Hiei nodded. He reached up and took the white bandana off his forehead and let his Jagan eye open up. Since she didn't run from that, he got more daring and let his demon side out. His body turned green and eyes began opening up all over, and two horns grew from his head. When he was finished he looked back at Jess and waited for her to speak.

When he took off his bandana she didn't know what to think, but then an eye opened up. 'WOW, a third eye, that's so cool!!' Shortly after that his body became a green color and eyes started to open up everywhere. Two horns came out of the top of his head and his ears became slightly pointed, and she saw what appeared to be fangs peeking out of the corner of his mouth.

When she saw Hiei looking at her expectantly she smiled and walked around him. "That's so cool!! You can see everything at once, which beats having two eyes any day of the week. Plus you said that you could read minds." Laughing she danced around in circles. "You guys are so awesome."

Thrilled that their intended was not disgusted by them they smiled at her and they each came back to their human forms. Youko was not happy, but Kurama managed to bribe him back by saying he could have some alone time with her later. Much later.

Now all they had to do was tell her they were courting her.

Suddenly she stopped and faced them. "Wait. Do Keiko and Yusuke know that your demons?" She asked.

"Of course they do." Kurama replied.

"And they don't have a problem with that? I mean Keiko used to discuss demons with me but she never believed in them as much as I did." Jess asked confused.

"Why would Keiko have a problem with us being demons, she married one?" Kurama asked curious.

It took a second for Jess to register what he just said, but when she did she screamed. "WHAT?! She knew they existed all this time and never told me?!" She said pacing. "And she even married one. Oooh she is so dead when I see her." With that said Jess started thinking of ways she could hurt her cousin. 'How many ways can you be tortured?' She thought grinning evilly.

The look on her face was so scary the demons decided to change the subject before they started shaking in fear.

"Well…" Kurama started and waited until he had her attention. "Now that you know about us being demons there's something else you should know. Do you know about demons inner beasts?"

"Yes, they're the primal side of every demon. They are what compel a demon to mate, kill and protect what they have claimed as theirs. Like their family and such." Jess replied. "Why?"

"To put it simply, our inner beasts have claimed you." He replied.

"Claimed as what? Am I considered as family or …mate?" She asked gulping, not sure if she actually wanted to know the answer.

Hiei looked at her and his eyes flashed red. "What do you think?" He asked huskily.

Jess blushed. 'What do I do now? There are two demons who want to mate with me. I know I wanted to meet some demons, but this is not what I had in mind.'

Now that their intended knew they were demons and they had stated their intentions, their inner beasts took over and both demons stalked over to Jess.

When she saw Kurama and Hiei coming towards her, she started backing up and soon found herself against a tree with two red eyed demons in front of her. "Hey you two, snap out of it." She begged as she sunk further into the tree.

Their rational minds heard her plea, but their demons would not walk away without putting at least a temporary mark on her. They both put their heads down near her collarbone, one on each side, and licked her skin. Feeling her shudder they each grabbed an arm and swiftly bit her at that junction. Lapping at her blood, they licked her wounds clean and backed away, still holding her so they could explain before she bolted.

When they started to lick her skin she shuddered, partially in pleasure and partially in fear. However it turned into complete fear when she felt them bite her neck, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. When they pulled their fangs out she tried to run, but they each had a hold of her arm and refused to let go.

"Why?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"We're sorry for causing you pain." Kurama said after their beasts had given them back control over their bodies. "But it was for your own protection."

Glaring at him, Jess snapped. "How can biting me be for my own protection? If you wanted to protect me you'd never have bitten me."

Growling, Hiei forced her to look at him. "We did it so we wouldn't rape you." He snarled.

Sighing, Kurama explained. "Ever since we first saw you our beasts have demanded that we take you, but we refused to take you by force. So we started courting you in the demon way, however we had to tell you what we were before we could get any further into the courtship. Once we explained everything to you and you accepted us, our beasts broke free and wanted to take you right then. We placated them by putting a temporary mating mark on you so they would not try to mate you by force."

Sighing, Jess nodded. "I thank you for not raping me, but I wish you had told me before hand what was going to happen."

They sat back down on the bench and she tried to relax. "So what did you mean by temporary mating mark?" Jess asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's a mark that demons place on their intended that tells other demons she's theirs and to stay away." Hiei said. "But it only last for a few days."

"The real mating mark can only be placed during the actual act of mating, and then it becomes permanent." Kurama finished.

"These marks will disappear if I don't sleep with you guys, is that right?" Jess asked, rubbing the two sore wounds.

Hearing her question made both demons flinch. They hoped that that didn't mean she was trying to get rid of their marks.

Kurama nodded his head slowly. "Do you want the marks to go away?" He asked sadly.

Shaking her head, Jess sighed. "I don't know. I mean I kinda like you guys but we just met. This is all a lot to absorb."

"We understand." Kurama said as the two demons got up to leave. "We will leave you alone for a few minutes to think."

They started to walk away, but Hiei stopped. He turned back around and quickly pressed his lips to Jess's in a chaste kiss, then took off after his friend.

Flustered, Jess put her fingers to her lips. 'That was my first kiss.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated with said show. I do however own Jess and her three animals.

'Thoughts'

-Hiei-

&Kurama&

/Youko/

* * *

oooooWith Kurama and Hiei

Kurama had stopped walking and was leaning up against a tree about 100 ft away from Jess when Hiei came up smirking. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"Hn" Hiei replied smirking, and sat down on the grass to watch over his intended.

/What did you do you little bastard?/ Youko growled at Hiei.

&Youko be nice.& Kurama said trying to keep the peace. &I'm sure he didn't do anything.&

Hiei just kept smirking.

/I know he did, he's never in this good of a mood unless it has something to do with killing or Jess. And since it's obvious he didn't kill anything, something had to have happened with our intended./ He snarled.

&Youko's right Hiei, just what did happen?&

Knowing how much his answer was going to piss off the avatar, Hiei grinned. -I was her first kiss.-

/YOU WHAT!?!/ Youko screamed. /HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY INTEN-/

&Ours Youko, she's ours, all three of ours since we agreed to share.&

/I DON'T CARE. WHAT GAVE HIM THE RIGHT TO KISS HER!?!/

&Calm down Youko, you know we would have done the same thing if we were in his position.&

Youko just turned his back on them and sat down pouting in Kurama head.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurama grinned. "So what did she taste like?"

Looking at his friend he licked his lips and smirked. "Like hot cinnamon candy."

While they sat there watching over Jess and daydreaming about what they wanted to do with her, they failed to notice Yusuke walk up.

"Snap out of your fantasies guys, it's time to head home." Yusuke said.

They glared at the detective for stopping their fun, but decided they'd rather be near Jess more so they stood up.

"Lets go, Keiko's already getting her cousin and we're supposed to meet at the car." Yusuke said pointing over his shoulder at his car in the parking lot.

The three demons headed over to the car to await their beloveds.

oooooWith Keiko and Jess

Jess was still standing there dazed from the kiss when her cousin came and gave her a shake.

"Hey you, it's time to head home. Yusuke's getting the guys and I'm here to get you." Keiko said smiling.

Snapping out of her haze, she looked at Keiko. Suddenly she remembered what the guys had told her about Yusuke being a demon and what not. Giving her cousin a glare that would unnerve anyone, she began shouting. "HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU KNEW DEMONS BEFORE KEIKO?!"

Looking sheepishly at her cousin, she scratched the back of her head nervously. "Well…I guess I just wanted you to meet them yourself. Besides it's not really my place to be telling other people their secrets." 'And besides, knowing Hiei, he would have killed me if he found out.'

Taking several calming breaths, Jess sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you cous, I was just really upset when I found out that you'd been keeping this a secret from me for so long. But I do understand you reasoning's, so I guess I forgive you."

Grinning, Keiko gave her cousin a small hug and was thrilled when she returned it. 'What an improvement.' She thought. 'And that is after only spending one day with them. I wonder how long it will be until she no longer has any qualms with touching people.'

"Well come on Jess the boys are waiting for us at the car." Keiko said. "Let's head home."

Smiling, Jess followed her cousin and they all got into her car and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated with said show. I do however own Jess and her three animals.

'Thoughts'

-Hiei-

&Kurama&

/Youko/

* * *

oooooAt the House

Yawning, Keiko opened up the door and grabbed her husband's hand. "Well we're going to bed you guys. Goodnight, we'll see you in the morning." With that said she drug Yusuke off to bed before he even had a chance to protest.

Turning to her two male companions, Jess smiled slightly. "I guess I'll head to bed now as well, goodnight you two." She started to walk up the stairs when Kurama's voice stopped her.

"Um…Jess?" Kurama asked.

"What's up?" Jess said facing him and Hiei.

"Well…I was just wondering…" Again he paused.

Jess just raised her eyebrow and waited.

"Could we…umm…maybe…sleepwithyoutonight?" Kurama said rushing the last part.

Her eyes widened slightly when she heard his question and she stared at him. Seeing him shift uncomfortably under her gaze, Jess sighed. 'It can't be that bad, and it's not like they've ever done anything to hurt me. Except for that whole biting thing, but they explained that.' Biting her lower lip, she pondered her options. 'I can tell them no and then feel bad for hurting their feelings, or I can just suck it up and deal with them being near me.' Unconsciously she touched the marks by her neck. 'Besides they've already made it clear that they want to um…mate me, so it's not like they won't just ask again some other day.'

Looking back at the demons she nodded her head. "I suppose so." Seeing their eyes glaze over, she continued. "But just to sleep nothing else, understood?"

"Or course Jess." Kurama said grinning like mad. "Just sleeping."

Hiei only nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then let's go." Jess said, going to her room before she could change her mind.

Following her up the stairs, Hiei and Kurama were in heaven. Their intended was letting them sleep in her room, _in her bed_.

&She said yes.& Kurama thought in a daze.

-Hn-

/Finally I get to feel her body./ Youko said purring happily.

&Youko keep you hands to yourself, you heard what she said. Just sleeping, and that's all we're going to do.& Kurama said glaring at the perverted fox.

-Don't mess this up fox.- Hiei growled at Youko.

&He's right Youko, you'd better not screw this up. We've tried too hard to get this far with her and I won't allow you to stop our progress.&

Hearing their intended's voice, their conversation stopped and they gave her their full attention.

Stopping outside her door, Jess turned to face the guys behind her. "You two will need to wait out here while I get into my pj's ok." She said.

Seeing their nods she went into her room and quickly changed into a pair of dark green short shorts and a black t-shirt. Opening the door, she grinned when she saw their eyes glazing over again. 'I think they like my outfit.' She thought smirking. "Well come on in you two." She said backing up into her room.

When she opened the door in her pajama's both demons became extremely aroused. 'Damn.' Was the only thing going through their both of their heads. Hearing her invitation into her room, they both snapped out of the haze they were in and entered it slowly.

Quickly, before she could lose her nerve, Jess walked over to her bed and climbed under the covers. Looking back up, she smiled. "You guys can sleep wherever you want, just turn the light off before you go to sleep." With that she laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Kurama glanced over at Hiei and saw that he had already taken off his shirt and was heading to the right side of her bed. He had left his pants on since they were baggy and comfortable to sleep in. Kurama on the other hand decided to sleep in his boxers. So he took his shirt and pants off, and after shutting of the light, went to lie down on Jess's unoccupied side.

After taking off his shirt, Hiei crawled under the blankets of Jess's bed and relaxed. 'She smells divine.' He thought. 'It's too bad I agreed to just sleeping, I'd love to taste her again. Oh well.' Closing his eyes, he softly growled and waited for his friend to join them.

Shortly after she shut her eyes, Jess felt the bed dip down as someone crawled in on her left. Hearing the soft growl, she smiled. 'Hiei.' A few moments later another body came in on her right. 'And that would be Kurama.' Knowing they were going to sleep next to her surprisingly didn't really bother her. 'I guess I do like them, since I'm letting them practically touch me all night.' Snuggling down deeper into the bed, Jess drifted off to sleep.

/I could get used to this./ Youko said purring happily. /Her scent is so sweet and relaxing./

&Yes, this is the life.& Kurama said as he buried his nose into the pillow by Jess's head, breathing in deeply.

-Hn-

/What nothing to say Hiei?/

-Unlike you fox, I don't feel the need to talk _all_ the time.-

&He's right Youko, you do talk a lot.&

Youko just smirked. /So you don't want me to talk anymore, huh?/

-Exactly.-

/Fine I'll just do something else to occupy my time./ Youko said with a wicked grin.

Suddenly Hiei and Kurama were bombarded with images of the women next to them in very erotic positions.

Feeling their arousal spike, they both yelled at the kinky fox.

&STOP YOUKO!&

-ENOUGH!-

/But why?/ he said with a fake pout. /You didn't want me to talk so I found something else to do. Now you're complaining about that. You guys are no fun./ With that he disappeared into the confines of Kurama's head.

Knowing there was nothing they could do about their 'problems' Hiei and Kurama each put an arm around Jess and went to sleep.

oooooMorning-Jess's Room

'So warm' Jess thought as she snuggled back into what was in front of her. Something tightened around her waist and she smiled and snuggled deeper.

Kurama woke up when he felt something burrow into his chest. Cracking an eye open, he smiled when he saw that it was Jess snuggled up against him. Looking over her, he saw Hiei and grinned. 'Morning' He mouthed. Seeing his nod, he closed his eyes and settled back into bed with Jess still buried in his chest.

Feeling the woman in his arms stir, Hiei opened his eyes. Looking over Jess he saw Kurama mouth good morning to him, so he nodded. Seeing him close his eyes, Hiei tightened his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her neck. Nuzzling her, he closed his eyes and relaxed, waiting for his intended to wake.

Not wanting to leave her warm cocoon, Jess groaned. 'Must. Get. Up.' She thought. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked. 'Wait a minute, why am I nuzzling into a mans well built chest?' Blinking again, she tried to shake the cobwebs from her mind. 'A MANS CHEST?!' Sitting up fast she opened her mouth to scream, but then remembered that she had said that they could sleep with her. Patting her chest to calm herself down, she looked down at Kurama and saw him give her a small smile.

Scratching the back of her head nervously, she grinned. "Ah…good morning Kurama, did you…uh…sleep well?"

"Actually I slept better than I have in years." He replied smiling.

Suddenly she felt a nose bury itself in her neck and felt hot breath on her skin. Shivering, she heard a voice at her ear.

"As did I." Hiei said huskily, letting his lips brush against her skin.

Tilting her head to give him better access, she moaned.

Seeing as how Jess seemed to like the attention, Hiei continued his ministrations to her neck. Slowly he slid his tongue out of his mouth and tasted her skin. 'Mmm…so sweet.' He continued to lick at her skin and she moaned even louder. Even knowing he was going to be in a lot of pain later and that he was going to have to take an ice cold shower, he still couldn't bring himself to stop. 'So addicting.'

Kurama just watched as Hiei started kissing and licking their intended's neck.

/Why does he always get to taste her?/ Youko growled. /Do something now. I wont continue to just sit here and watch./

Nodding to the fox in his head, Kurama leaned towards Jess and let his lips brush against hers softly. Her eyes opened wide, but when she didn't pull away he pressed their lips together harder and heard her moan louder.

Jess was going crazy. The two men with her were making her body come alive and she couldn't help the sounds that she made. Leaning into Kurama's lips, she whimpered when she felt Hiei's tongue leave her neck.

Hiei grinned when he heard her whimper, but he knew that now was not the time to do this. She wasn't ready. They still needed to give her some time before they could take her. Looking at Kurama, he smirked. 'Time to stop the fox's fun.' He pulled Jess away from Kurama and forced them to break the kiss.

Jess opened her eyes and blushed. She stuttered something about breakfast and then took off out of the room.

Kurama growled at Hiei when he realized that he was the one who had stopped his kiss. "What was that for Hiei?" He snarled.

Seeing his friends slightly red eyes, he sighed. "I did it for Jess fox. You know she's not ready yet and if we had continued we would have ended up taking her."

Glaring at his short friend, Kurama sighed. "I know. I just didn't want it to end."

"Me either fox, but it was something we had to do. Don't worry, if her reaction was any indication I think she'll be our mate shortly." Hiei said remembering the moans she had made. 'I can't wait to see what other sounds she makes.' He thought to himself.

The two demons sat on their intended's bed with identical grins on their faces, reveling in the taste and smell of the one that just left.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated with said show. I do however own Jess and her three animals.

'Thoughts'

-Hiei-

&Kurama&

/Youko/

* * *

oooooKitchen-With Keiko

Jess practically ran into the kitchen and almost collided with her cousin. Looking at her sheepishly, she smiled. "What's up cous?"

Keiko, who had been finishing cooking breakfast for everyone, glanced up at her flustered cousin. "Nothing. How about you, anything interesting happen?" She asked smirking. She couldn't help teasing her after seeing Jess with her lips red and puffy and her hair all messed up. 'Looks like someone had fun this morning.' She thought grinning.

Jess lowered her eyes and blushed. "N-no." She stuttered. "Nothing interesting happened at all."

Looking at her disheveled appearance again Keiko just smirked. "Really huh? Nothing happened. Are you sure?" She asked wagging her eyebrows. Sure she knew Jess was uncomfortable, but she was not likely to get this opportunity again and she planned on using it to her advantage. After all, it wasn't very often that she got to see her cousin so totally flushed.

Even knowing that Keiko was only teasing she couldn't stop her blush from deepening or her thoughts from going back to the two that she had left in her room. Shaking her head, she looked back into her eyes. "So do you need any help?"

'So she wants to change the subject. Well I'll allow it this time.' She thought grinning evilly. "Sure Jess, why don't you set the table?"

Thrilled that her cousin dropped the embarrassing subject, Jess nodded her head and set to work.

As soon as Jess had finished with the table, she went and helped her cousin get the food and set it on the table. Just as she was setting the last dish down Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama all walked in. Yusuke went to give his wife a good morning kiss and the other two went to sit down at the table.

"This smells great hun." Yusuke said with a grin. Throwing his arm around Keiko, he led her to the side of the table and sat down next to her.

Jess sat down in the only available seat, which happened to be between her two demons. 'My demons?' She thought. 'Since when have I thought that?' Shaking her head she blinked. 'I'll think more about that later.' Clearing her head of those thoughts, she focused on the meal before her hoping to ignore the looks the two men next to her were sending her way.

Hiei grinned when he heard her last thought. 'So she already thinks we're hers. She'll be our mate in no time.' Letting his eyes wander over her, his eyes glazed over and he stared at her lustfully.

Kurama's eyes had been practically glued to Jess ever since he walked into the kitchen. He couldn't help himself and truthfully he didn't want to stop. She was still in her pajamas from last night and Youko was for once quiet and just enjoying looking at her. He watched her dig into her food and had to tear his eyes away so he could at least pretend to eat.

&Hiei?&

-What fox?-

&How about we take her to the lake behind Yusuke's property today?&

-She'd like that. I'll ask her after breakfa-.-

"Hey Jess." Kurama said getting her attention. "Would you like to go for a walk with us after you're finished?" He pointed to Hiei while saying this.

Blushing, cause she could feel the eyes of everyone on her, she just nodded and went back to her food.

Kurama smiled at her nod. He knew Hiei was pissed because he asked her, but he didn't care. Besides Hiei can't have all the fun. Sure enough he heard his friend growling in his head, but he just brushed him off and quickly finished his food. "I will wait for you in the living room." He told Jess with a sweet smile. Giving her a small bow he left.

Hiei, who wasn't eating anyway, got up to follow him. "Same here."

Seeing her cousin interacting with the two demons made Keiko smile. 'I knew they would be good for her.' "So Jess, how are things going with your two boyfriends?" She asked wickedly.

Jess's eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open. "KEIKO!" She yelled and then after a few seconds she sighed. "I don't know. I mean I like them and all it's just…"

Sensing that this was a girl talk moment, Yusuke hurriedly kissed his wife and left. 'No way am I going to listen to that conversation.' He thought shuddering. 'I'd be scarred for life.'

Watching her husband leave, Keiko smirked. 'He always was afraid of girl talk.' Looking back at her cousin, she smiled. "Well come on, spill."

"I guess I just don't feel like this is really happening. It's like a dream that I'll just suddenly wake up from." Taking a breath Jess frowned. "I mean think about it. No one really ever liked me before, everybody just sort of tolerated me, and now there are two gorgeous gu-demons that want me to be their mate. I'm just waiting for someone to start laughing at me and tell me it was all a joke."

Keiko stared at her cousin. 'She couldn't really believe that, could she?' "Why would you think that Jess? And lots of people like you."

Jess laughed dryly. "Sure as a friend, but no one has ever liked me as anything more. Frankly I'm not sure anyone can actually _like me,_ like me."

Standing up Keiko grabbed her cousin and gave her a hug. "This is not a dream Jess, they really do like you." Pulling her back so she could look into her eyes she smiled brightly. "No scratch that, they love you. You need to stop dwelling in the past. Who cares what other people said or did, you do what you feel is right. And if those two will make you happy then you should grab onto them and never let them go."

Sighing, Jess shook her head and grinned. "You're right Keiko. Thanks for the advice." Looking down she laughed. "I'd better go and change, I wouldn't want to keep my men waiting." Smiling, she ran up the stairs to find something to wear.

"Good luck girl." Keiko said to herself as she went searching for her husband.

oooooLiving Room-With Hiei and Kurama

Hiei and Kurama were sitting on the couch waiting impatiently for Jess to get there. They _really_ wanted some more alone time with her.

"Hey are you guys ready to go?" Jess asked as she stepped into the living room.

Both demons looked at her and felt their lower regions harden. She was wearing a dark blue mini skirt with a white, almost see through, t-shirt. She was really testing their control with that outfit, but damn did she look fine.

Getting up and heading towards the door before they decided to just drag her back to her room, the two men nodded and led the way.

The walk to the lake was silent. Jess was in her own thoughts piecing together how she truly felt, and the guys were so far into fantasies that they barely knew what was going on around them.

Suddenly they heard Jess gasp and focused on her.

"It's beautiful." Jess said as she stared at the small lake. It was near a forest so it was surrounded by trees and there were pretty flowers lining the grass by the lakes edge. Turning to face the two men, she smiled. Throwing her arms around both of them, she thanked them. "Thank you for bringing me here. I love it."

When she tried to remove herself the demons simply tightened their grips on her waist and moved their heads to their marks.

"Now who said you could leave?" Hiei asked seductively. "We're not finished yet."

She felt two tongues by her neck, one on each side, and shuddered. And amazingly enough it had nothing to do with fear. Moaning as they continued to lick and suck on her neck, Jess just stood still and let them do as they wished.

When they realized that she wasn't going to pull away the demons nodded to each other. Now was their chance to make her theirs. They took her hard and fast, and as they all started coming to their climaxes Jess screamed their names in pleasure while their eyes bled read and they growled, sinking their fangs deep into their marks on her neck. Panting, they collapsed on the ground. Jess opened her eyes to smile lovingly at her new mates, before exhaustion claimed her and she fell into a deep sleep.

The two demons cuddled up against her as she slept, they both had identical grins on their faces and after kissing their marks, they fell asleep as well.

A few hours later more moaning and panting could be heard as the two men mounted their mate again. After a few more intense climaxes, they jumped in the lake to wash themselves and then dressed.

Seeing as how she had fallen asleep again, Kurama picked up his mate and he and Hiei headed back to their friends house. They couldn't stop themselves from grinning stupidly and truthfully they didn't care what they looked like right then.

oooooKeiko's House

Walking into the house the two demons were surprised to see Yusuke and Keiko sitting on the couch smiling at them.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked. He'd meant for it to sound menacing, but it didn't even come close. 'I'm going soft.' He thought, mentally smiling.

Yusuke just smirked. "So you've finally mated, took ya long enough. I mated Keiko the day I met her."

Keiko slapped her husband. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone that." She said exasperatingly. "That's why we dated so long before we got officially married. So no one would suspect anything."

"Hey, chill out hun." Yusuke said smiling. "They're demons; they know what it's like when your inner beast claims a mate."

Kurama, who had been silently watching his mate sleep this entire time spoke. "I think we should all go to bed. We need the rest."

"Yeah…riiggghhhht." Yusuke said with a lecherous grin. "I'm sure you need to rest." Laughing, he waggled his eyebrows at them.

Hiei just snorted and followed Kurama as he carried their mate to her room.

"Well her mother is going to die when she finds out." Keiko said. 'But I'm truly happy for her.'

"Come on honey lets go out to eat." Yusuke said. "That way they can have the house to themselves.

Smiling at her husband, she grabbed her shoes and followed him out to their car.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything affiliated with said show. I do however own Jess and her three animals.

'Thoughts'

-Hiei-

&Kurama&

/Youko/

* * *

oooooJess's Room

When they arrived in Jess's room Kurama placed her gently on her bed, and after removing his shirt he climbed in with her. Hiei was already sirtless and snuggled into her back.

/Such a fine mate./ Youko purred happily.

&Yes she is.&

-Of course she is fox.- Hiei snorted.

&Hey you two don't start.& Kurama said trying to keep the peace. Thankfully he didn't have to do anything since their mate decided to wake up at that point.

Yawning, Jess sat up and blinked. 'Was it all a dream?' She thought sadly. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist and felt lips on her neck.

"Not a dream." Hiei whispered into her ear, sending delightful shivers down her spine. He had heard the thought and was mildly surprised that she actually thought it might have been one.

Kurama leaned down and kissed her and they soon found themselves panting hard and tangled together between the sheets.

Jess smiled at her two mates. "I love you Kurama. I love you Hiei."

"I love you too Jess." Kurama said warmly.

"As do I." Hiei replied before burying his nose into her neck.

ooooo

The rest of the week past quickly and soon it was time for Jess to go back home.

"By Keiko, by Yusuke." Jess said as she waved to her cousin and her husband. "I-We'll come back to see you soon." Grinning at the two beside her, she waved again to her cousin and settled down for the train ride home.

Hiei and Kurama were a little nervous about meeting their mate's mother, but they weren't going to be left there. No way. They were going home with her.

"Don't worry you guys, mom will love you. Just like I do." Jess said taking each of their hands. Smiling, she leaned against Hiei and closed her eyes. 'I hope I'm right about mother.'

Two hours later they were getting out of a taxi in-front of a cute one story brick house. It had a medium sized front yard and was surrounded by trees in the back.

"You have a wonderful house love." Kurama purred, thanks to Youko influence. "Can we go explore?" He asked seductively.

Gently slapping his arm, she laughed. "Not now you lecherous fox. We have to go and see my mother." Leading the way, she threw open the front door and yelled. "MOM, I'M HOME!"

"Jess I'm so glad your bac-." Her mother said as she ran to the door, stopping suddenly when she saw two strange men near her daughter. Glaring at them she asked. "Who are they?"

"Um… yeah… This is Kurama and this is Hiei." Jess said pointing to which was which.

Her mother just raised her eyebrow.

Jess sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to pass out on me."

Seeing her mothers nod, Jess explained everything. About how they were demons and that she was now their mate. Everything.

Her mother just stared.

Hiei and Kurama got nervous when their mate started saying how they were demons and such. But they were downright scared shitless when her mother just stared at them with this strange look in her eyes.

"YES!!" Her mother screamed suddenly, nearly causing everyone there to have a heart attack. "I knew this day would come. I'm so happy for you." She said as she gave her daughter a hug. Then walking over to her two sons in law she hugged them both tightly. "You'd better take care of her or else…" She whispered so only they could hear.

The demons just dumbly nodded their heads.

Smiling at her daughter, she smirked mentally. "Well I've got to go, have fun you guys." With that she ran out of the house giggling like mad.

"Your mother is…" Kurama started.

"Weird." Hiei finished.

Jess could only laugh. "Yeah she's a little strange. Where'd you think I got my craziness from?" Suddenly she felt a wet nose against her leg. "Layf how are you boy?" She asked hugging her dog. "Did you miss me?" Looking around she saw her two cats slowly walking towards her mates. "Midori, Shale these are my mates Hiei and Kurama."

Hiei stiffened when the cats walked towards him, but Kurama just knelt down and offered his hand. Shale rubbed against the offered hand while Midori started rubbing against Hiei's leg.

"Well at least they like you." Jess said giggling at Hiei's look. Standing up she brushed off her pants and smiled. "So what would you guys like to see first?"

Turning to face her, their eyes glazed over in lust. "The bedroom." Hiei said.

Nodding Jess led them down the hall until they got to a room that was painted dark grey. It had a king sized bed and everything was painted dark.

"Nice." Hiei said smirking as he admired the room. "But not what I want to look at right now."

Her two mates pounced on her and Jess grinned. Life with them was going to be great and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
